


Blizzards

by PoisonIvy_Sama



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_Sama/pseuds/PoisonIvy_Sama
Summary: Most mages are out on missions, due to an influx of issues coming along with the weather. Snow storms have been hitting hard and merchants, townsfolk, and farmers have been posting for all sorts of jobs due to it.After a mission together rescuing villagers from bandits, Lucy and Erza went their separate ways. Later on, they both fall ill with a nasty cold. Read through to find out what happens next!
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 18





	1. Guild Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters associated with it.  
> Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my second fic so please be kind. Guidance and constructive feedback will be appreciated. This is going to be an ERLU fic, so please do not read if this is not something you’re interested in. I’m thinking it will be a slow burn, but sometimes I do get a bit ahead of myself so we shall see. I will probably be adding some light GRATSU since I plan on them all eventually going on missions together. Enjoy!

Mirajane POV:  
It’s a slow winter day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Mirajane observes. Most mages are out on missions, due to an influx of issues coming along with the weather. Snow storms have been hitting hard and merchants, townsfolk, and farmers have been posting for all sorts of jobs due to it. Gray has been especially busy due to him being an ice mage and all.

Thinking of the devil, a certain ice mage stalked through the front door of the guild and quickly up to the bar. Before he could quite make it, a loud voice yelled “GRAY! Where have you been? We were supposed to go on a mission!?”

You could see the irritation on Gray's face. He turned around angrily, but surprisingly didn’t throw a punch.  
Instead he coldly said “Damnit Natsu, I’m not in the mood okay.” And stalked the rest of the way up to Mirajane.

That’s when Natsu ran up and grabbed him by the shirt. He got way too close and yelled into his face, “You don’t get to ditch me and then get an attitude with me ice princess.”  
Happy adds on an “Aye sir! Very rude of you!”

Surprisingly, Gray simply shrugs them off and says “Cool it flame brain. An elderly couple got real hurt in the ice so I had to help them. If you’re this serious, let’s go out on the mission now. The more people we can help the better. Even I'm starting to get sick of this ice storm business.”  
Natsu, excited to finally set out on the mission, grabs Gray’s hand and drags him out as Happy flies to keep up.  
Gray quickly yells out to Mirajane before he’s pulled through the door “I’ll pick the reward up later since flame brain here is in such a hurry!”

A couple minutes after Natsu and Gray set out, Lucy comes into the guild hall in a thick winter coat shivering and huffing while taking off her gloves. As she walks up to the bar stools, Mirajane comes out with a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

“Hey Lucy!” Mirajane calls out. “I was making this for Natsu but he barged out so quickly so I’ll let you have it!”

Lucy quickly grabs the warm cup with a small smile and says “Thanks Mira! I definitely need this. It’s so cold outside and this’ll warm me back up.”

Mira smiles and adds “No problem Lucy. Say what have you been up to lately? I haven’t seen you in a whole week! Natsu’s resorted to going on missions with Gray alone.”

With a small chuckle Lucy exclaims “I ended up getting sick from the blizzard Erza and I got stuck in last week on our mission. We weren’t prepared for it at all!” She then says after taking a sip of the hot coco “Speaking of that, where’s Erza? I’m all set on rent for the next few months due to that mission so I owe her a thanks.” With a light blush Lucy adds “She did most of the work.”

Mira hums slightly at this, “You know, now that you mention it. I haven’t seen Erza for the past week either. I assumed she was out on a job since everyone’s been so busy, but now that I think about it she never picked up a new request.”

With that new information, Lucy startles a little. “Really? Erza not picking up a mission? Or visiting the guild hall to check on everyone? I better go visit her and pick up a few supplies along the way. I bet she got the same cold that I had!” She pales and adds “That cold got me good too so I want to help her get through it if she does have it. I’m the one that caused the mission to drag on so we got stuck in the blizzard.”

Mira says “Aw Lucy, I’m sure it’s not your fault if she did get sick! I bet she’ll appreciate you stopping by to check on her though!”

Lucy pauses for a little bit and says “Yeah, I guess it is this dumb weathers fault. Either way I’m going to head out to grab some stuff and visit her. Thank you for the hot coco Mira! It really was delicious!” Lucy waves and starts to jog out.

Mira yells “No problem Lucy. Tell Erza the guild misses her and we hope she feels better!

Mirajane grabs the empty coco mug with a small smirk and heads over to wash it. As she cleans up, she thinks “This is just the push they needed. The alone time will do some good since everyone else is out on missions and can’t interrupt.”  
Another larger smirk appears when she remembers Gray and Natsu are all alone on a mission as well.

Erza’s POV:  
Erza woke up with that persistent ache in the back of her throat. She lightly huffs and stays laid back in bed thinking “It’s been a week! How can I still be feeling this sick.”  
With another huff and grimace she lightly rolls out of bed to set off to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.  
As she starts running her brush through her hair, she starts to think back to the mission that she got sick from....

One week before:  
Erza and Lucy had just finished their mission and were on their way back to Magnolia. The mission they did brought them to a small town about three hours away from Fairy Tails guild halls. They were there to kick out some bandits who were taking advantage of the bad weather. They kept ransacking the village and slowly eating away at the last of their harvest.  
Erza and Lucy should’ve been able to complete the mission and get back home easily the next day.

While they did end up successfully bringing down the bandits, mostly thanks to Erza and her purgatory armor, some issues arose when they were halfway back to Magnolia.

To put it simply, the weather started turning on them. It had been nice out for that week. No snow, only the cold air chilling everyone, so that’s why it was such a surprise when it started turning to the worst again. It started out with some light snowfall, but quickly became heavier and increasingly difficult to see ahead even through the midday.

Luckily, Erza was thinking quickly and always made sure to pack plenty! She easily found them a small cavern in the mountain pathways they were traveling through. They ended up huddling up in Erza’s sleeping bag to wait out the cold storm.

After a couple of hours, it cleared up enough and they were able to get back to Magnolia before it turned into a full blown blizzard.

Erza had ended up walking Lucy home. She kept saying how she needed to protect Lucy from the blizzard still. That part made Lucy giggle.


	2. Lucy's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes a trip to the market to buy some things to help nurse Erza back to health. Will Erza be happy about this unexpected visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, chapter 2 is up. I'm having a lot of fun writing this mainly because there's not enough ERLU fics out there right now. I know the show has ended, but Erza and Lucy are still such fantastic characters with so much development.   
> In this chapter, I have it so you can see Lucy's feelings and nervousness coming through. As I said before, I am trying for that slow burn. Those are always my favorite fics. Feel free to give me any feedback! Anywaysss....please enjoy!

Lucy’s POV:  
The market was bustling even in the chilled weather. People were huddled up together in thick winter jackets while browsing goods. Light snowfall was covering the pavement and roadways.

Lucy, wearing her thick winter coat, ended up stopping over at the magic shop to pick up some infused herbal syrups.  
As she was sorting through the different flavors and types of herbs, a strawberry coughing syrup grabbed her attention. It said on the label that the herbs were infused with healing magic to help sooth sore throats.  
With a satisfied grin, Lucy quickly scooped it up and brought it to the front to purchase. “Erza loves strawberry flavored things!” the blonde thought to herself.

Her next stop was over to the food district. There was a small, hole in the wall shop with a great vegetable stew! Lucy herself had been getting it delivered while she was sick. She hoped that Erza would enjoy it as well. Thinking back, she’s only ever seen Erza eat snacks or cake when she’s been around. Oh well, won't hurt to try and help her get some veggies in her system.

After Lucy picked up the warm soup and thanked the shop owner, she noticed the redheads favorite cake shop was right around the corner. Deciding to grab Erza a slice of cake as well, she wandered her way over to the shop...

Erza’s POV:

Warm water ran through Erza’s hair and down her back. Steam began to accumulate through the bathroom.

In this cold weather, hot showers and baths have been Erza’s favorite part of the day. The warm humidity of the shower was also helping with her sore throat. The air had been so dry lately due to the cold air and constant snowfall.

While rubbing shampoo into her hair, Erza decided that she really needed to get out of the house today to pick up some herbs to help with this sickness. A week stuck at home from a little cold was not something she was used to. She is a proud warrior, and definitely feeling embarrassed about how she could be so easily defeated from a little bad weather.

A loud knock rang out through her apartment at that moment. The sudden sound jolted Erza out of her thoughts. As she listened, she realized it sounded like it was coming from the front door. She began to rinse off the rest of her body of soap and quickly requips into her deep red bathrobe and slippers. The color perfectly matches her hair making it her favorite robe.

She quickly walked over to the door, preparing to lecture whoever was outside it on how they should ask before coming over to someone else’s residence. Throwing the door open, she peered out only to be confused by the sight of Lucy with bags in her arms.

Still startled, she stuttered out with a blush, “O-oh Lucy! What are you doing here?” She hadn’t seen her since the night she walked her home after their mission.

Lucy POV:

Lucy knocked on Erza’s door loudly while holding the bags of items she got to help Erza feel better. She shifted her weight from foot to foot while waiting for an answer at the door.

She was about to start to walk away dejectedly until she heard the lock turn and saw the door quickly shift open.  
The blonde looked up when she hears Erza greeting her. Noticing Erza’s flushed face, she thinks to herself “Oh no! It looks like Erza actually does has a fever!”

That’s when she continues to look down and notices that Erza’s hair is still wet and she’s only in a bathrobe. Lucy’s face and ears begin to turn red as she takes in the ample cleavage clearly on display for her. She thinks “Wow, even sick and right out of the shower Erza is stunning...”

That’s when she stutters out, “O-oh hi Erza! Mira told me you haven’t been to the guild in a week so I was scared you got the same cold that I was down with.”

When Erza doesn’t respond and just continues looking oddly at her she blushes even more and starts to mumble out “I’m sorry I just dropped by unannounced. If you’re busy I can go. I did get you a few things to help you feel better though if you want them.”

That seemed to shake Erza out of her thoughts and Lucy hears her say “It’s no problem at all Lucy! People don’t usually come by and bring me things. It’s good to see you though and you were correct in assessing that I too caught a cold from our trip. I was actually going to head out today to buy a few supplies, but it seems you’ve saved me the trouble.” Erza then sniffles a little and Lucy can hear her holding back a cough.

With that Erza opens up the door wider and motions for the blonde to come inside. Once Lucy gets in, she watches in awe as Erza requips into her everyday heart kreuz armor. That’s when Lucy says “Do you just Requip every time you want to change? Your magic is so practical!”

With a light laugh Erza responds “Yes I do and I guess it is pretty practical.” She then reaches over to touch Lucy’s hand that is holding the bags and asks “What did you get me? You know you don’t have to buy me things Lucy. Oh and I have a coat rack over in the corner if you want to get out of that winter jacket.”

Lucy’s breath catches in her throat with how close she is to Erza. She can smell the strawberry shampoo still lingering in her hair and her heart beats faster at the hand nearly holding hers. Lucy takes a step back to clear her head and puts the bags on Erza’s coffee table. She then sheds her coat quickly and takes a deep breath while walking over to hang her jacket. 

As Lucy walks back over, she catches Erza's eyes following her every move. The blonde then starts rambling out “Oh well, I know I didn’t have to, but I was so sick last week so I wanted to come over to help take care of you!.” As she ruffles through the bags she continues “I-i got us this great vegetable stew to eat, some strawberry medicinal syrup to help clear up that cough you were trying to hide earlier and evennn....” Lucy takes out the bag the cake is in, “your favorite cake for if you’re good and eat all your veggies!” she says with a a small giggle.

Lucy then adds on “But first! Here’s your medicine!” Handing Erza the bottle of cough syrup.


	3. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's been awhile but here's an update. I decided to change the writing style a bit so its actually like it's from the POV of whoever is listed. Let me know what you think! This is my first multi-chapter fic so I'd appreciate the feedback. Let me know which way of writing you prefer.

Erza’s POV:

To say I’m shocked about all the effort Lucy put in for me, is an understatement. I watch as Lucy rummages through all the bags of stuff she got me and think back to what Lucy said about wanting to take care of me. A warm blush heats up my face again.

Thank god I can blame that on the cold. 

Ive always been the one to protect my team, hell protect the whole guild...No one ever comes to take care of me. I figured I’d be offended if someone tried to take care of me, but my heart simply feels warm at how nicely Lucy is treating me.

I'm brought back to reality as I hear Lucy's ramblings about everything she brought me and I look down as I feel a bottle being placed in my hand. 

Lucy is looking at me expectantly so I open the cap and take a shot of the lukewarm syrup. The sweetness of it surprises me but then the aftertaste ruins it as I swallow.  
After my initial gag-reflex, I begin to wrinkle my nose and gasp out with a grimace “Oh wow Lucy, while I appreciate you bringing this, I think it’s ruined strawberries for me!”

With a shake of my head, I look up to see Lucy looking a little disappointed and not making eye contact. Quickly thinking back, I berate herself in my head for being rude, and say “Here Lucy, let me put all this stuff in the fridge and let’s watch some movies together! You can go ahead and sit back on the couch. The remote is on the coffee table so put on whatever. I promise I do appreciate all this. You know cough syrups always taste bad because of all the herbs.” With that, I take off to the kitchen with all the bags in hand.

Lucy POV:

I watch as Erza hurries off to the kitchen. It really is amazing how she looks so effortlessly beautiful even in her armor. Sensing were my thoughts are wandering, I shake my head and plop myself onto the couch.

It’s time to turn on the tv and flick through Netflix slowly. As I continue to move through the shows, one peaks my interest. The show being some animated action film that I think Erza and I might both like. I vaguely remember Natsu talking about it. 

Pressing a button, I pause the intro as I wait for Erza to be done in the kitchen.

A few minutes go by before I hear her voice calling out asking if I want anything to drink. I call back, “A bottle of water would be great!”

As I continue to wait, I feel myself getting nervous. The butterfly’s starting to flutter in my stomach as they do every time I’m alone with Erza. This is actually the first time I’ve been alone in her house with her before. Yes, we ended up sharing a sleeping bag in the blizzard, but that was purely platonic and more so to conserve heat. Right now, we are going to be together on Erza’s couch watching movies. Sitting right next to each-other.... on her small couch.  
I begin to blush and twist the fabric of my top, as I daydream about Erza cuddling up close to me. Pshh yeah right. Only in my dreams.

I briefly consider switching over to a horror movie to have an excuse to be all over Erza, but before I can act on the impulse, I hear Erza’s armor clinking as she plops down next to me on the couch.

I look to the side and say “I have an animated action film that I think we might both like! I was going to watch it in theaters awhile back but then Gray dragged me out on a mission.”

As I’m saying this, I see Erza grab the remote and hear her say excitedly “Oh, I was going to see this movie as well. Let’s definitely watch this!”  
With that added, Erza unpauses the movie with a click and we begin to watch the intro credits roll.

About 30 minutes into the film, I notice Erza getting fidgety. It started out with a little bit of clanking from her armor, while she adjusted on the couch, but now Erza is just looking plain uncomfortable. She keeps waiting a few minutes before shifting. Over and over again. She really sucks at being discreet, I giggle to myself.

The third time she begins shifting around, I decide to speak up.

“You know Erza, you seem a bit uncomfortable. I know that’s your favorite armor, but you do have plain clothes you can change into, right?”

I notice the immediate blush start to speckle across Erza’s face. Quickly I add on, “I do really like the armor. I just want you to be as comfortable as me!” I then stretch my arms out and lay back into the soft cushions of the couch to show what was meant.

Erza then says, “Yes of course Lucy, I understand. It’s a bit of a habit to keep this on around guild mates. I like to be able to protect everyone so the armor helps me feel more secure in doing so.” Then a bright light flashes, and Erza’s requiped into her skirt with a tight black tank top. Her gaze shifts onto me as she stretches out and grins “You’re right though Lucy. This is far more comfortable.” I feel Erza shift closer and grab a throw blanket from the side of the couch.

She then asks “Are you cold Lucy? My armor kept me warm, but in these clothes I definitely am feeling the chill in the air." When I nod my head slightly, the light fabric is draped across us by Erza. It feels as though we are even closer now as we share our warmth under the blanket. I mumble out a quick thank you, and turn back to the show to distract myself as my heart beats through my chest at the sight of Erza in a tank top and our close proximity. 

After a few minutes, I decide to peak over and try to get another look, only to be met by Erza's watchful gaze on me. Wow, I really need to keep my eyes to myself. I'm glad that Erza’s more comfortable, but if anything, I’m now the one fidgeting so she doesn’t catch me checking her out again.

I can’t help but keep thinking about those well-defined arms, especially now that they are so close to me. I can feel the itch in my body to just move over slightly so that I can feel the physical touch of her against me.

A loud crash comes from the tv, and I'm brought back to the present. I look over to see a fight scene going on. Honestly, I have no idea whats going on in the movie anymore, but I begin to watch the show so that I can at least attempt to distract myself from the alluring woman next to me.

Erza will be the death of me.


End file.
